


Ruffles and Cream

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson can't find his robe and has to wear Dena's as he proceeds to shave. Dena refuses to let him shave, but quickly ends up taking matters into her own hands. Things escalate rather quickly after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffles and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidoscopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/gifts).



> Thanks to kaleidoscopes for the idea. You wanted to see both of these and here you are.

The cold wind blew in from her chamber’s window. All that pretty glass couldn’t keep the cold out and for the life of him he couldn’t find his robes. As luck would have it, the only available robes were her pink ruffled ones.

He slipped into her robes, which were strangely warm and comfortable on him. He grabs the basin and pours some water into it. He took some cream and spread it across his face. He knew Dena would be furious and logic would dictate that he should leave it or have his face freeze, but he was growing tired of looking like some beggar. Those days were behind him and he wanted to make sure he no longer looked the part.

He took the razor and just as he brought to his face he heard her stir in bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to the Maker she wasn’t awake.

“Raleigh Samson, what in the Void do you think you’re doing?!”

“Listen, I couldn’t find my robes, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“Sadly the last thing I’m worried about is your ass in my robes.” Dena threw the covers off of her and walked up behind him, grabbing the razor from his hand. “Don’t you dare remove it.”

Samson grumbled and attempted to snatch the razor back from her.

“No. I love the scruff.” She stood back with her arms crossed tapping her foot as if she was punishing a child.

“Maker, woman, don’t look at me like that.” he pulled the sides of her robe closer to him.

Dena couldn’t help but chuckle as her grumpy, foul mouthed lover stood there in her Antivan silk robes. Even then, there was something arousing about it. He didn’t look bad in it and it only made her wonder if she should order a few extra ones just for him.

“Are you sure you want it off?” Dena looked at him, hoping he’d change his mind.

“I have my reasons; it needs to come off. Besides, if I regret my decision it will be back to what it was in a couple of days.” he reaches out in hopes she’d hand over the razor.

“Let me do it.” she smirked. “I’m good with a blade.”

“You’re good at poisoning them and slicing someone’s throat with them, which mind you, isn’t very comforting to me when you’re going to be rather close to that area.” Samson rubbed his throat at the thought of her shaving him.

“Would I ever hurt you?” she smiled.

“On purpose or…?”

“You know what I mean, Samson.” Dena positioned herself between Samson and the vanity.

“Fine, just try to keep the damage to a minimum.” Samson rolled his eyes as Dena moved the basin to the side and sat on the vanity.

“Yes, ser.” she chuckled as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

“Are you actually planning on shaving me or were using that as an excuse to get into this position?” he rubbed her leg softly, sending shivers up her spine.

“Careful, you don’t want me shaky.” she warned as brought the blade to his face. She could feel him hold his breath and she just rolled her eyes. What he didn’t know is that she had had plenty of practice with Bull, and even then she was a natural at it. She only nicked him a couple of times. 

Samson closed his eyes as he felt the steel scrape against his skin. Each stroke was gentle and precise. She didn’t leave anything behind and she was steady on top of it. He was relaxed, his eyes closed and the sounds of the water sloshing as she washed off the razor, were surprisingly soothing. Periodically he’d open his eyes to glance at her, a few times she had her tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth like Mira would when she was trying to figure something out. 

He grunted and she paused, “I’m almost done, Raleigh.”

“It can wait.” he pushed her hand to the side and leaned forward to kiss her. She backed away giggling. 

“Stop, you’re going to get cream all over me.”

“You never complained before, kitten.” his voice awakened her desire. He leaned back in and smashed his lips against hers. 

Dena grabbed his hair as she rolled her hips against his. She could feel his hand slide up her thigh and then feel him as he moved her smalls to the side. “Yes,” she moaned into his mouth, “please, Raleigh.”

He ran his thumb over her clit causing her to buck against his hand. He laughed quietly as he continued to tease her. She bit her bottom lip as she pushed down on his hand. He sucked on her neck as he slipped a finger past her slick folds. He ran his tongue along her neck as he slipped in another finger. He crooked his fingers inside and pressed his thumb against her clit as he rocked his hand back and forth. 

She tried to remain quiet, but she was at his mercy. She was coming undone as he pushed against her, her wetness dripping down onto the vanity. Her belly tightened as she felt herself teetering on the edge, but before she sought out her release he stopped.

“Fenedhis! What are you doing?” she growled.

“Calm down, I know what I’m doing.” Samson pulled himself out of his trousers and rubbed his cock over her swollen clit. She raised her hips in anticipation. He smirked, knowing full well that he was in control of her pleasure. He entered her at an achingly slow pace, resulting in a barrage of elvhen curses.

“Girl, you better be quiet.”

“Make me.” Dena winked.

“Make you?” Samson pressed his thumb against her clit again as he thrust into her.

“Mhm.” she moaned as he began to thrust in faster.

Samson placed his hand over her mouth and pounded into her. She squealed as he held her up with one arm. He nipped at her ear, “I changed my mind kitten, I rather hear you scream.”

“Asshole.”

He only winked at her in response and grabbed onto her hips. Her face turned two shades redder as his thumbs traced small circles on her hip bones before he went in hilt deep. She threw her head back, but nothing came out. It was too intense, her body could barely process what was happening. The water spilled out of the basin as he rutted against her. Her moans grew louder with each thrust before he had to silence her screams with his mouth. Her nails dug into his back, drawing blood as she went. She felt herself getting close and Creators she couldn’t bear it any longer. Her body tensed and the walls of her sex pulsed around his cock as she screamed out his name. 

Samson pulled out, his seed spilling from her sex and dripping onto the vanity. He cleaned himself off and placed himself back in his trousers. He wiped the cream from his face frowning when he realized there was still some unfinished areas.

“We’ll fix it later, Raleigh.” Dena sighed.

He groaned and began to remove the robe when she stopped him.

“No.”

Samson looked at her quizzically.

“I like it on you. It’s sexy.” her wicked grin grew.

“So, is that why my robes seem to have gone missing?” Samson lifted her off the vanity and carried her to the bed.

“No, but now that I’ve seen you like this I may just burn yours.” she laughed.

 

The couple slept in for another hour before they were awakened by the sounds of their daughter’s cries. It always amazed them how she could sleep through anything, but that was one thing they were thankful for.


End file.
